


Endless Summer

by Visual917



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Emotional, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, Middle School, Oral Sex, Pretending to Be Gay, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in Restroom, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink, more characters and tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visual917/pseuds/Visual917
Summary: Gary strikes back and Jimmy needs to make a plan with Pete. During this, they find out a lot more about each other and fall in love.





	1. Gary's Back Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my logical corruptions and grammatical mistakes. And find me on Instagram if you have questions/suggestions @wherearealltheeggos

Jimmy and Pete were lying next to each other on Jimmy’s bed, feeling tired after hours of studying. They needed to study in order to be prepared for the 10th grade. Pete was helping him study, and they’ve managed a remarkable success.

"Finally everything is sorted out, more or less. I mean I don't want to say we're going to live happily ever after or anything like that, but life is certainly going to get easier."

“You’re right Jimmy. But now that Gary’s coming back, what are we going to do?”

Jimmy smirked at Pete.

“Relax. I rule the whole school now.”

“…”

Pete was confused; he gave Jimmy an innocent and worried look.

“No, actually WE rule the whole school. I couldn’t have done it without you Pete.”

“You know, it was mostly you.”

“You are the brain. Thank you Pete, for everything.”

“You, thank me?”

“Yes. You’re my best friend.”

“Jimmy!”

Pete hugged Jimmy. He was really happy he just heard that.

“Okay, get off me you dork.”

They laughed.

“I’m sleepy, see you later?”

“I want to cuddle.”

“Not happening Pete. Stop acting gay.”

“…”

“Go to your room. Good night.”

“Okay bro. Good night.”

Jimmy locked the door after Pete left, he got naked except his underwear and he slept. He thought of Pete while trying to sleep. He noticed that he never seriously asked Pete if he was gay. Was calling him gay judgmental?

In the morning, Pete got dressed after waking up and he was going to wake Jimmy up. But he heard Gary outside.

“Oh, no...”

Pete thought of making a run for it to alert Jimmy, but he tripped over Gary’s foot.

“Watch where you’re going, femme-boy.”

“Ouch, you asshole!”

“Get up, bitch.”

Pete got up and Gary pushed him back into his room.

“What do you want Gary?”

“Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to congratulate you on your relationship with Jimmy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not a homophobe.”

“Well, but you’re a sociopath.”

“That’s not so nice of you to say.”

“I’m straight, so is Jimmy.”

“Oh really?”

“…”

“Oh Pete. Kiss me.”

Gary started kissing Pete’s cheek. Pete turned his head the others side.

“Leave me alone!”

“Pete, I love you Pete!”

“Stop.”

While Gary was pretending to be gay and annoying Pete, Jimmy walked in.

“…”

“…”

“Good morning, Jimmy boy.”

“Get out.”

“Whatever you say Jim. I’ll see you again.”

“You are done Gary! It’s game over!”

Gary left the dorm, and went to the library to talk to the nerds. He noticed that everyone started frowning when they noticed him.

“Gary?”

“That’s me.”

“What are you doing here? Why are you back?”

“I’m here to rescue you from Jimmy.”

“No, man. He kicked your ass once, he can do it again.”

“This time, we have a plan. The whole school is going to be ours again.”

“I’m listening.”

Gary pointed at Earnest and Melvin.

“You two, I need your help.”

Back in the dorm, they were discussing in Jimmy’s room.

“What now?”

“Gary is not my problem anymore.”

“…”

“Pete.”

“Yes?”

“Are you actually gay?”

“I don’t know. What will it change?”

“I want to know.”

“…”

“…”

“You know that I love you, and that you’re my best friend. It’s okay. I just want to know.”

“Say what?”

“What? I love you?”

“…”

Pete nodded.

“I love you Pete.”

“You too. I’m straight Jimmy.”

“Me too. Thanks.”

 “Let’s give Johnny and his guys a visit.”

They went to the workshop to see the greasers. Johnny Vincent and his guys were there fixing a bike.

“Oh, Jimmy. Hi.”

“Gary’s back.”

“What do you want us to do?”

“We’re going to destroy him this time.”

“What’s your plan?”

“We need to force him out of Bullworth, completely.”

“…”

“Just keep an eye out for him and the nerds.”

“Will do.”

“Pete, stick around here and give me a call if Gary comes.”

“Yes Jimmy.”

Jimmy went to the library.

“Where is Gary?”

“He left the school months ago Jimmy.”

Jimmy punched Melvin and pushed him against a bookcase.

“Where the hell is he!?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jimmy threw Melvin to the ground; he started throwing all the books down. He made a complete mess in the library. He threw the chairs and yelled at the nerds.

“You better watch your butts nerds!”

Jimmy pointed fingers and started yelling at everyone.

“When I’m done with Gary, there will be no one to protect you. I’m not with you anymore!”

“Jimmy, please.”

“Go away Earnest!”

Jimmy texted Pete and went outside the school property. Pete was there ten seconds after him.

“We’re going to the town. We need help.”

“Where are we going?”

“Get your bicycle and meet me outside, we’re going to the boxing club.”

Jimmy sat on the back of the bicycle and called Dr. Crabblesnitch while Pete started pedaling.

“Mr. Crabblesnitch sir we have a problem.”

“What is it Hopkins?”

“Gary is back.”

“I’m on a vacation, can’t you pull this off?”

“When will you come back?”

“In two weeks.”

“Understood.”

Jimmy and Pete arrived at the Glass Jaw Boxing Club, where the preppies are.

“Bif said he’s waiting for you Jimmy.”

“Screw Bif, I need to talk to Derby.”

“Let’s go in.”

They went in and went upstairs to talk to Derby.

“Welcome, Jimmy. Is there anything you want?”

“Gary came back, he is commanding the nerds.”

“Damn it.”

“Tell your guys to stay away from that sociopath.”

“Understood.”

“I’ll see you later, here’s my phone number.”

Jimmy and Pete left the boxing club and called Earnest.

“…”

“Look, Jimmy. I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me.”

“Shut up, meet me at the Lighthouse.”

“Jim-“

“Come alone. We just need to talk.”

“Where should we go now?”

“Let’s get to the lighthouse.”

Pete started pedaling.

“Why?”

“Actually, can you give me a ride there and get back to the dorms?”

“Okay.”

“It’s getting dark, pick up some eggs and craft firecrackers. Get in my dorm room, lock the door and don’t leave it until I come. It’s getting dark. Get there as fast as you can.”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be scared bro. We’ll end this, together.”

They arrived at the lighthouse. It was already really dark, and the street lamps were broken. Pete hugged Jimmy.

“Are you okay Pete?”

“Yes.”

Pete tried to let him go but Jimmy pulled him closer to hug him more. Jimmy’s hands went down and he pulled him even closer holding his waist. His hands were just on top of his butt. They both felt each other’s boners through their shorts.

“Thank you Jimmy.”

Finally, after five minutes they let go of each other. Earnest walked towards them. They didn’t notice Earnest until now.

“I didn’t know you were such good friends.”

“We are.” said Pete and got on his bicycle.

“See you Pete.”

“What’s your plan?”

“Leave it to me. See you later.”

“Bye Jimmy.”

Pete started pedaling away.

“Shall we, Earnest?”

“Yes.”

Jimmy and Earnest got in the house and sat on Jimmy’s bed.

“Now, Earnest. Let me be honest with you…”

Back to Pete, as he was biking away from the Lighthouse, he thought something was up. He thought he had one more hour until the curfew and it didn’t seem dangerous to go back ten or fifteen minutes late. He thought Gary wouldn’t come again this late. He turned back and started pedaling fast.

“What are you up to, Jimmy?”

He arrived and hid his bicycle under the black wooden stairs. He walked up slowly and peeked through the window. He started listening and watching them.

“Look, Gary promised us freedom. We don’t need you bullying us.”

“You’re being stupid Earnest. I’ve scared him away once. I can do it again.”

“I don’t know Jimmy.”

“Don’t give him this chance. I have jocks, the rich kids and everyone by my side.”

“I’m sure they’ll choose Gary’s side soon.”

“…”

“You’re a bully Jimmy!”

“I’m not! I thought we had a special connection Earnest!”

“Wh- what do you mean?”

“Out of all clique leaders I thought you and me bonded more!”

“That’s not true.”

“I thought we were friends! Remember the day we met and I helped you become the president!”

“You ruined the library today Jimmy!”

“I liked you Earnest. If you sell me out you’ll regret it.”

“You need to prove it. You always proved otherwise.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“…”

Jimmy put his hand on Earnest’s leg.

“I like all nerds. I want to keep protecting you.”

“I make the decisions. What will you do, kill me?”

Jimmy put his hand further up Earnest’s leg.

“It’s a little hot in here, don’t you think?”

“What do you suggest, Jimmy?”

“Do you want to take your pants off?”

“Okay.”

Earnest took his pants off. Jimmy started touching his underwear.

“You’re really sexy Earnest.”

Jimmy kissed his neck and cheek.

“We’re clearly in love. Don’t let Gary break us apart.”

“Okay Jimmy.”

Pete could not believe what he just saw. Jimmy’s gay, and he’s doing this… with Earnest? He rushed to leave the area as quick as he can, to avoid seeing more and getting sad.

Jimmy heard his footsteps and a loud thud.

“Stay here Earnest.”

Jimmy ran out of the house and saw Peter.

“Pete?”

“Jimmy.”

“What are you still doing here?”

“I knew something was up.”

“Whatever you saw, you misunderstood.”

“What was to misunderstood!?” Pete yelled.

Jimmy pulled him to the corner holding his arm.

“Be quiet, you idiot. I’m using him to change his mind.”

“You were going to fuck him! You’re straight? Bullshit.”

“I’ve kissed Trent, Gordy and bunch of other guys and girls before Pete. Believe me, I don’t like him. He’s a nerd for fuck’s sake.”

“…”

“Go to the dorm Pete.”

“Promise me you won’t have sex with him.”

“Oh my god Pete!”

“…”

“I’m just leading him on a little. I’ll leave him wanting more.”

“I believe you.”

“You better.”

“Well, yeah. I’m nothing without you.”

“Nothing but a beautiful snowflake.”

“Dork.”

“Just go!”

“I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

Pete went back to the academy and Jimmy went back upstairs. He found Earnest lying on the bed with all of his clothes off.

“E- Earnest!"

“Come here cute boy.”

“What are you doing?”

“Jimmy, no one’s ever treated me like this. I want to have sex with you.”

“…”

“…”

“I don’t know Earnest. There are bad people outside. Gary’s preparing to make a move on me.”

“How about you make a move on me, right here?”

“You don’t understand. With so much going on and tension between people, I’m not comfortable doing this stuff.”

“I won’t help him. I promise. We’re withdrawing from him.”

“Good.”

“…”

“Now if you leave, I’ll make a plan.”

“Oh, sure Jimmy but, can I masturbate before?”

“No, it’s getting late.”

“Okay. I will masturbate later, thinking about you.”

“Okay Earnest.” he sighed.

Earnest put his clothes back on and left the house.

“It’s time for a plan.”

Jimmy threw himself on the bed and started sleeping.

Pete finally made it right before curfew and got back to the boys’ dorm. He picked up his bunny plushy from his room and changed into his pajamas. Right when he was going to enter Jimmy’s room, Earnest stopped him.

“Hey, Pete!”

“Hey.”

 “Will you sleep with Jimmy?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“What?”

“Are you guys sleeping together?”

“…”

“I mean, you’re good friends.”

“Yeah, we’ll hug and sleep Earnest. Good night.”

Pete got in the room and locked the door. He got in the bed. He was mad at Earnest. If not sexually he was quite in love with Jimmy emotionally and so he was his best friend. He knew they have come a long way since last year in terms of friendship. He didn’t want Earnest taking him away from him. He knew it was impossible. So he fell asleep in peace.


	2. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Pete tries to resolve what their emotional relationship is all about and why are they getting closer sexually, unintended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucks. I'm no expert. It's just fun writing it and I love stories like this. It's also a friendship/love I'll never have in my shitty high school. So I'm emotionally attached to their relationship.
> 
> Don't ruin my mood, I know the story sucks but keep it to yourself :D <3
> 
> Reach me on Instagram if you want to suggest anything or talk about the story or anything.

In the morning Pete woke up with a loud thud on the door. He quickly put on his school uniform.

“Jimmy!”

Pete opened the door for Earnest.

“What do you want?”

“Hey, where’s Jimmy?”

“He left.”

“Where?”

“He’s not here. Excuse me.”

Pete grabbed his little hoodie Jimmy bought him on his birthday and went out of the dorms. He called Jimmy while walking out of the campus.

“Hi, good morning.”

“What time is it Pete?”

“Sorry to wake you up, but it’s 10 A.M.”

“Naahh it’s alright. Come pick me up.”

“Why don’t you go to The Happy Diner, Jimmy?”

“Yeah sure, we can have breakfast there and head to the football field.”

“Sounds good.”

“Can you pick up my Moped from Johnny and his guys?”

“The motor scooter?”

“Yeah.”

“See you.”

“Bye Petey.”

Jimmy hung up.

“He called me Petey!”

Pete made his way through the repair shop while doing a little victory dance. He entered the shop but it was empty.

“Hey! Johnny!”

“…”

“I need to pick the scooter!”

He didn’t want to take it without letting them know. So he decided to go in the room on the rear of the building. He went in and saw Vance sitting on Johnny’s lap.

“Pete! What are you doing here?”

Johnny pushed Vance on the couch off his lap.

“I don’t want to know what’s happening here. I’m taking the scooter if you’re done with it.”

“O-okay. You can take it.”

“Bye.”

Pete took the Moped and drove off quickly.

While Jimmy was waiting for Pete, he decided to call Mihailovich and ask him about the motel.

“Hey, Mihi. I need to ask you a couple questions.”

“I don’t kill any peoples!”

“I know. I just need a room for the weekend.”

“We can arrange something my friend. Jimmy, is it you?”

“Yes. It’s me. Now, will you help me?”

“Yes. I have one room available with a single bed.”

“Later.”

“Goodbye.”

Jimmy waited ten more minutes and saw Pete approaching very slowly and carefully.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“I don’t know how to use this thing!”

“Fair enough, you’re stupid after all.”

Pete pouted at Jimmy. Jimmy laughed and hit his arm.

“It’s not funny.”

Jimmy hugged Pete and kissed his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

“Let’s eat.”

They had breakfast at The Happy Diner and left. Peter decided to use the Moped.

“Hop on the back, Babyboy.”

“Hmm, I like it.”

“Ahahahaha I know you do!”

“Let’s go.”

Jimmy sat on the back and hugged Peter’s waist. Pete started riding.

“I’m not humping you too much am I?”

“It’s okay.”

“Okay.”

“…”

“So I called the Russian guy and he’ll hook us up with a motel room. Then we can plan everything there and stay out of the sight. Also we need to get townies on our side again too.”

“Good thinking.”

“I’m really glad you’re with me. I wouldn’t bother with any of this if it wasn’t for you. I can just leave.”

“…”

“…”

“You know, don’t let me get in your way. You can leave, I wouldn’t mind.”

“You would mind, you would be devastated.”

“True, but sometimes you need to think and care about yourself.”

“I won’t leave you here. Also it’s fun.”

Pete pulled himself a little backwards and leaned onto Jimmy.

“I love you Jimmy.”

“I love you too bro.”

“…”

“Can you go any faster or you just want to enjoy literally sitting on my penis?”

“I can’t go any faster.”

“Why don’t I drive? Also, you’re crushing my dick.”

“Because I’m your bottom boy. Remember?”

“Oh my god ahahahahahhaha”

Jimmy let out a huge laugh.

“Just get to the field man.”

Jimmy stopped laughing and checked his phone.

“Guess who just got a dick pic.”

“I can’t believe him.”

“Yeah, it was easy though wasn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

They arrived at the school and parked the scooter outside.

“You know what? Screw Gary, and screw the jocks.”

“…”

“We need to study.”

“Yes. Thank you!”

“By that I mean you tutoring me.”

“I know.”

 “10th grade will be awesome.”

“You bet.”

They went to Jimmy’s dorm room and lay on the bed after locking the door.

“I feel so safe here.”

“You’re always safe.”

“He almost raped me.”

“…”

“I hate him.”

Jimmy touched Pete’s cheek.

“I hate him even more.”

“I hate him the most. He was fucking with me, not you.”

“You’re right. I guess he’ll always be a pain in the ass though.”

“Are you okay Jimmy?”

“I’m not sure. I feel a little uncomfortable. My back hurts.”

“Do you want me to massage you again?”

“No, just get on top of me and hug me. I know we had to cut short last day.”

“Yeah, I was acting gay again wasn’t I?”

“…”

Pete lay on Jimmy and hugged him. He laid his head on Jimmy’s shoulder to rest. Jimmy hugged him too and put his hands on top of Pete’s waist.

“Jimmy.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I call you my little baby?”

“No homo?”

“Obviously.”

“I think I seriously love you Jimmy.”

“What do you mean?”

Pete raised his head and looked Jimmy in the eye.

“If not sexually, I’m deeply in love with you as a friend. I feel something very strong between each other. Maybe we haven’t met so long ago. But it’s been months and I just can’t stop feeling like this.”

“Oh Petey. Don’t feel guilty. I’m in love with you too. I mean… no one ever gets to be on top of me like this.”

“Can you promise you will never leave me?”

“I promise.”

Pete hugged Jimmy again and kissed his cheek.

“So… if it’s not sexual… why do you have a boner poking on my boner right now?”

“It happens…”

“…”

“You have a boner too.”

“Yeah, it just happens.”

“…”

“…”

“Can I touch your butt?”

“Why?”

“I just feel like it Pete.”

Jimmy pulled his hands further down Pete’s waist and started squeezing his butt. Pete raised his head again and kissed Jimmy’s cheek. Jimmy kissed him back.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too Petey.”

“So Gary was right.”

“About what?”

“You kinda are my boyfriend.”

“I think that’s true. Well, not literally. It doesn’t count.”

“…”

“I’m pretty sure I’m straight but I am into you. That strong feeling you told me. I’m living it.”

“I feel like we’re just really close friends.”

“Yeah.”

“I’d be jealous if you had a girlfriend though.”

“I have you. I don’t need a girl.”

“You’ve had me for a while.”

“You know, I never felt comfortable touching you and expressing how I feel.”

“You’re still squeezing my butt.”

“I need to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“If we were gay, would you be the bottom or the top?”

“I think I’d be the top Jimmy. You’d be top too so it wouldn’t work out.”

Pete laughed.

“No, actually I’d like to be the bottom.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you kiss me on my lips?”

“I would. I don’t think I will though.”

Jimmy sliced Pete’s shorts down and kept squeezing his butt, now feeling his body even more through his white, tight underwear.

“Don’t do this Jimmy.”

“What?”

“Don’t ruin our friendship.”

“What are you talking about? We’re great friends. This is normal.”

“If you say so.”

“I’m only touching your butt.”

“I don’t like this.”

Jimmy stopped, and put his arms on the both sides of the bed.

“I’m sorry Pete.”

“It’s okay. It’s not that I don’t like it. I’m straight; I don’t want to make things awkward.”

“We need to find girls.”

“Yeah, but that can wait.”

“…”

“I’m sleepy.”

“Do you want to take a nap together?”

“Sure Jimmy, let’s sleep.”

Jimmy put his both hands in Pete’s underwear, and gripped his butt.

“Can I put my hands like this while we sleep?”

“Sure.”

They fell asleep while hugging, and in a very sexual position as Pete were still on top of Jimmy. Jimmy could sense Pete’s breath on his neck. He moved his hands closer to Pete’s hole and decided to stop there. Their erections were long gone, and they made things awkward even though they weren’t intending to. They loved each other and they both depended on each other. A drop of tear flowed from Jimmy’s eye. He was tough, he wasn’t going to cry or anything… but the tear tickled his face before finally dripping down. He didn’t want to let go of Pete’s butt, so he managed to unthink it. After putting Pete to sleep on his lap, just like a cat, he gave Pete an innocent kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes to finally sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing it so you can bookmark it or save for later... or just rush me and tell me to hurry up on Instagram.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
